Love Story
by spit-fire extraordinaire
Summary: Because some love stories get to be told twice.


**Hi guys, so recently, I've been watching BBC Merlin and I am in love with Gwaine. Just…I don't know. The guy is freaking perfect. Not joking, at all. **

**So um…yeah. Here's a Morgwaine story I guess. No idea where this thing came from. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I'M DIRT POOR. I DON'T EVEN OWN THIS LAPTOP. I'M ACTUALLY ON MY FRIEND CASEY'S COMPUTER RIGHT NOW. HOW FREAKING SAD, RIGHT? **

**Oh, and I guess this is kind of based on "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. So, um, yeah.**

* * *

She is just walking quietly through campus, trying to be as nondescript as possible because, unlike her brother, Arthur, Morgana Pendragon has no wish to be the center of everyone's attention. But of course, you can't go through college with your head in the sand. Morgana is not a coward of any means, so she walks proudly with her head held high and her green eyes scanning the quad for Gwen, Merlin, or even Arthur for crying out loud.

And then she sees him; him being the completely relaxed, completely gorgeous guy sitting under an apple tree with an actual book in his hand. He's quite possibly the most gorgeous man she's ever seen; what with the soul-searching grey eyes and long, dark hair that he just so casually flips back. Honestly, this man seems like something out of a legend, if she were being particularly cheesy.

Oh God, oh my God. He's looking at her. He's looking at her like he knows her and Morgana can swear up and down that she has never seen this man before. But he just seems so _familiar_…

* * *

_The Lady Morgana was walking through the marketplace, a now daily occurrence since Merlin and Gaius had started helping her with her magic, she found that the boisterous livelihood of the place helped calm her, in a weird way. _

_Her deep concentration on a piece of fabric is rudely interrupted by a tall man with possibly the loveliest voice she's ever heard. "Hello, I'm Gwaine." Before she could so much as nod he continued, "You look like a princess to me." Gwaine proceeded to take her hand and bow outrageously deeply. _

_The act brought a plethora of staring from the townspeople. Morgana glanced quickly around. "I hope you know people are staring." _

_Gwaine had the nerve to smile. "Oh, I'm counting on it." _

"_You honestly wish to make a fool of yourself?" She was quickly becoming annoyed with the situation. _

"_No, I wish to make our first meeting unforgettable." He smirked. "I didn't get your name." _

"_I'm the Lady Morgana." _

_Gwaine seemed to stop short for a moment before finding himself again, "Ah, so my first assumption of you being a princess was not far off at all." _

"_Indeed." Morgana said shortly. "This has really been very exciting…Gwaine, but I must be going." _

"_Well," He pulled out a small white flower. "take this as a token of my affections." _

"_I assure you I get many tokens of affection, sir, I do not wish for another one." _

"_I'm sure you do, however, are any of those pretty tokens from men whose affections you return?"_

"_Who on earth said I return your affections?" _

"_I never said you returned my affections." Gwaine smiled cheekily. "Alas, I appreciate the compliment." _

_Morgana's mouth opened for a split second and then closed. She would not allow him to bait her in such a way. "Good day, sir." She brushed quickly past him, and strode away purposefully. _

_But she couldn't stop herself from turning her head to catch one more glance of the most infuriating man on the planet, save from Arthur._

* * *

_After helping Merlin save Arthur's life, once again, a banquet is held in honor of the tournament. Morgana would really rather not go. Being stared at by men is not very entertaining for her not matter how much the knights enjoy it. _

_The majority of the night is spent by Gwen's side, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. The banquet isn't all that bad; no one is bothering her and she isn't bothering anyone in return. Until, of course…him. , friend of Merlin and Arthur, apparently. "So we meet again, Lady Morgana." _

_She inclines her head politely at him. Despite her best efforts she notices that he cleans up incredibly well. "Gwaine." _

"_Would you care to dance?" Before she can even count how many reasons this is a bad idea, Gwaine has swept her through the crowd to the dance floor. He's a surprisingly good dancer, although she won't say that. _

_"I'm impressed, Gwaine. You are not completely incompetent when it comes to dancing." _

_He laughs, seeing right through her. "I believe that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me, malady." _

_Morgana chooses to graciously ignore him. "How did you learn to dance so well?" _

_"...My mother, she taught me, always said that she'd make sure I could be presentable to high society even if it killed her." He smiles slightly at the memory. "Nearly did, to be honest, I was not always as light of foot as I am now." _

_She can't help but grant him a laugh. Maybe Gwaine isn't so bad..._

* * *

_The note read "Meet me by the lake." _

_There is no name, though that didn't stop Morgana from knowing who had placed the note on her breakfast tray. It was Gwaine, of course. They had gotten...close over the last few months, to say the least. Morgana was constantly restraining herself from telling Gwaine of her feelings. It wasn't that they wouldn't be reciprocated, no, Gwaine made sure that his affections and intentions were unmistakable, it was that it simply wasn't right. She was the king's ward, for God's sake. Gwaine, though honorable and noble in every other conceivable way, was not noble by blood. Even Arthur had lamented his not being nobility, as Gwaine was quite skilled with a sword.  
_

_However, none of that mattered. It wasn't as if Morgana and Gwaine were courting, she knew how to control herself. They were just friends, and nothing could change the matter. Obviously, Gwaine had not gotten that particular message. She would have to change that. _

_Morgana truly dreaded meeting Gwaine the entire day. Her stomach was being assaulted by the stormiest of seas and she could barely focus to attend to her duties. Truth be told, she almost didn't go at all. But the prospect of spending time with Gwaine, though the day would surely be tainted by what she had to say, was too great. She simply had to meet him._

_So she made up some half-baked excuse with Gwen and set off. It didn't take long to get there, although it probably seemed that way because she wasn't paying attention to anything. "I was wondering when you would get here..." A smooth voice sounds next to her. _

_Morgana turns her head sharply to the left to see the person that smooth voice; Gwaine. "I was not aware there was a pre-set time." She said haughtily. "All I got was a note." _

_Gwaine grins wickedly. "Took me a bloody lot of effort to get you that note-Malady." He finishes mock-timidly, his gorgeous eyes still alight with mischief. _

_As she steps down from her horse Morgana throws over her shoulder, "Took a bloody lot of effort to read that note." _

_At that Gwaine snorts and gets up to his feet. "Now, that's not language befitting a lady of Camelot." _

_That's it, the perfect in to what she has to say. This can be over before it begins, before she gets in even deeper. Morgana doesn't say it. "Seeing as how I am the only lady of Camelot, I think I can make up the rules." _

_Gwaine doesn't say anything, just smiles softly at her. That smile makes her breath quicken and her heart palpitate. That smile makes her regret that he is not of noble blood. That smile makes her want to kiss him. "Now, I asked Merlin to sneak me some lunch. Cost me a pretty penny, by the way." Morgana knows he's lying, Merlin wouldn't make a friend pay for anything. Especially not Gwaine. "I haven't checked it yet, thought I'd leave that to the lady."_

_Morgana grows worried, this seems awfully intimate. "I had no idea this was a picnic." _

_Gwaine visibly blanches and starts stumbling over his words. "I-I mean, of course not. Picnic? That's insane. I would never in a million years-umph." _

_Somewhere in the process of Gwaine's adorable stuttering, Morgana had resolved to kiss him, even though she had come here with the intentions of telling him they could be nothing more than friends. Such notions seemed absolutely trivial and irrelevant as Gwaine's strong hands wrapped around her waist, slowly making their way into her hair. Her hands had just landed on his strong shoulders when a voice broke them apart. "Seize him!" _

_The couple break apart to see King Uther sitting proudly upon a black steed, Author and a few guards with him. The guards jump down from their horses to take Gwaine by the arms, which were still around her waist, and drag him away from her. "No! Gwaine!" Morgana reaches for him and vaguely senses Author holding her back. _

_"Morgana!" Gwaine is pulling against the guards, struggling with everything he has to break free of their hold, but it's really useless. They both know if he gets out of their hold they will just catch him again. Or even kill him. _

_Gwaine continues to struggle anyways. _

* * *

_She hasn't moved since they took Gwaine away. Not voluntarily, at least. Gwen has made her eat and bathed her so she can at least pretend to be acceptable, but it doesn't matter. _

_Gwaine is gone and Uther will make sure that she never sees him again. It is times like these when Morgana remembers how it felt to hate Uther Pendragon with her entire being. He still doesn't know that she almost betrayed him so many times before Merlin and Gaius revealed themselves to her. As far as she's concerned, he never will. She can forgive fear and hurt. _

_But this...this is unforgivable. This is uncalled for. This is not NOBLE. Morgana is tempted to lose herself to her rage but she finds that it would take too much energy; energy that she does not have. And what would the point be, exactly? If Uther doesn't know about her true nature than Gwaine certainly doesn't. She's not sure how he would react to a golden eyed Morgana breaking him out of his cell. _

_...Are her feeling's that strong? Would she really risk herself for Gwaine? Could she trust him with her secret? _

_All answers lead to yes. "Malady." Gwen's sweet, caring voice calls to her. _

_Morgana lifts her green eyes and tries to form words. "Yes, Gwen?" Her voice is scratchy and monotone but at least it's something. _

_"The King has called you to his throne room." Gwen looks at her pityingly. "I'm sorry, Malady, but I do not think this is something you can ignore." _

_Her eyes slide closed and after a long moment she nods. "If I must, will you help me dress?" _

_Her best friend smiles at her. "Always, Morgana." _

* * *

_In the throne room, Uther's crown sits regally atop his head and his eyes are hardened. Arthur does not look much different. Soldiers drag Gwaine in and he has never looked so broken. _

_Morgana knows what this is. It's not an audience or a disciplinary meeting; it's a trial. This is Gwaine's trial and Uther is cruel enough to make her watch. _

_She almost leaves the room. Then Gwaine lifts his head and meets her eyes almost at once. Suddenly, she can't move at all. "Gwaine, of unknown heritage, your charges have been determined as treason and betrayal of the Royal family's trust. The king would have you hanged." Arthur says unwillingly. Morgana silently gasps and Gwaine's jaw twitches. "However," She allows herself to hope. "I have told the king my thoughts and he has decided to banish you indefinitely, you have till sundown. I will escort you to your quarters and then to the gates." Gwaine nodded. Arthur gestured to the guards. "Release him." _

_Arthur walks by her with Merlin following after him. Merlin bumps into her. "Umph. Sorry, Malady." She feels a piece of paper being pressed into her hand and she discreetly takes it. _

_Meeting Merlin's eyes, "It's alright, Merlin." _

_Once in her room she takes out the paper, "dites au revoir -A" While the French are their enemies, learning the language was still necessary in Uther's eyes. Arthur and her still used it occasionally. _

_"What does it say, Malady?" Gwen asks, curiously. _

_"He's letting me say goodbye to Gwaine." _

_In minutes Morgana is in her most discreet clothes and sweeping across the courtyard. She must hurry, it's nearly sundown. Merlin opens the door to his and Gaius' home and ushers her inside. "He's upstairs." _

_"Where is Arthur?" _

_"With him." _

_As she walks in it is clear that she just broke up an awkward conversation, most likely about her. Morgana meets her brother's eyes first. "Thank you, Arthur." _

_He shrugs his broad shoulders and gives her a smile. "Nothing you would not do for me." He looks to Gwaine. "Just a few minutes, you have to leave soon."_

_He nods. "I understand." Gwaine turns his eyes towards her and she doesn't realize Arthur has left them alone. "Morgana-" _

_"I'm-" She smiles vaguely and he chuckles a bit. "Continue, please." _

_"I forgot what I was going to say." Morgana is about to make a smart comment before Gwaine's eyes shoot up and he steps dangerously close to her. "No. I lied. I know exactly what I was going to say." The thought that this is wrong vaguely runs through her mind. "I love you, Morgana."_

_Her reaction really should have been expected. "Why would you tell me this now, when you're to be banished! FOR LIFE!" How dare he break her in such a way? Of course, Morgana had known but, him telling her? That was so much worse. "How do you expect me to-" _

_She is cut off. "You love me." The way Gwaine says it clearly tells her that he had not been sure of her feelings. _

_Morgana stops and looks at him quizzically. "Of course, you idiot." _

_Suddenly, Gwaine invades her personal space even more. "Say it. Before I have to leave, say it." _

_She takes a deep breath and finds herself getting lost in his eyes for most likely the last time. "I love you, Gwaine." _

_And then he's kissing her and it's glorious and fantastic and completely heartbreaking. Kisses such as those should not be goodbyes. He barely wrenches himself from her lips, "One year. Give me a year and then go back to the lake. I promise I'll be there. And I'll be able-" _

_"Sh. Don't give me such promises. This already hurts too much."_

_Gwaine is about to say more but Arthur pokes his head into the door, the couple makes no move to step away from each other. "It's time to go, Gwaine." _

_He breaks away from Morgana but keeps her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it as if he were a noble. "I'll see you soon...Milady." _

_"You shall." Morgana gives him one last kiss and then, just like that, he's gone._

* * *

_One year, that's how long she's been waiting. One year of everyone telling her to move on, to forget Gwaine, because Gwaine was never coming back and she should just live, because "that's what Gwaine would want". She's knows that they are lying to her. They know exactly what Gwaine would want and it isn't for her to forget about him. _

_As always, a lot has happened in that year; Camelot was attacked by a magical enemy, her and Merlin defeated him, Arthur was none the wiser and the great king of Camelot died. Yes, Uther Pendragon was killed by an evil sorcerer, a true cliche, if one is feeling cynical. Arthur became king and he married Gwen, how funny was that? _

_Morgana, however, just feels sad. He was the closest thing she would ever have to a father and even though he sent the man she loves away, she still loves him like a father. Maybe that's a bad thing..._

_And because of Uther's decisions, she is now going down that too familiar road to the lake where Gwaine promised her he'd be. She, being ever the cynical one, keeps coming up with scenarios, each of which end with Gwaine dead, or not there or-_

_She sees their spot and Morgana suddenly forgets how to be cynical or what the word even means. She spurs her horse faster. _

_That was probably a mistake; once she gets there, it's exactly as she expected. Nothing. Gwaine's not there. There's no one there. It's just her. Leaving quickly flashes through her brain but she has a promise to keep and so does he. _

_So she climbs down, sits by a tree, and gets comfortable. Morgana has waited one year, another hour or so is certainly nothing. She maintains this mindset for three hours. It is hour four when it starts to get to her. Her thoughts are starting to sound like Arthur._ Maybe he's not coming, maybe he's dead. He probably lied to me. _"Morgana?" _

_Her head snaps up and she finds herself taking him in; dark hair, unruly to the last, beautiful eyes, a wonderful smile...Merlin. _

_Merlin is the man standing before her, not Gwaine. Morgana's heart breaks. "Mer-Merlin? What are you doing here?" _

_The warlock looks at her with pitying eyes. "I tried to catch you before you left, I didn't want to cause you anymore pain than I had to. But you left so fast and-and I couldn't get my chores done fast enough. Your stupid twit of a brother treats me like a pack mule. I mean, honestly-"  
_

_"Merlin!" His rambling is only serving to increase her anxiety. "Tell me what you need to tell me." _

_He stops short and looks at her for a couple seconds before taking a deep breath."Okay. Morgana...I know that you've been waiting for Gwaine for so long but...you need to know. Morgana," Her heart is hammering in her chest, and what comes next seems like a poorly kept secret that everyone knows but pretends they don't. "He's dead." _

* * *

Morgana gasps and takes a step away from the man in front of her. _Gwaine... _

He smiles at her, the roguish smirk still unchanging after _so long, _and says "You know my name but I don't seem to know yours."

The poor girl is still speechless, a lifetime of memories still assaulting her, and she can barely reply."I-I'm Morgana. Pendragon."

"Arthur's sister?" She nods, trying to catch her breath. "He's a good bloke, got me into a fight at the bar last night. His scrawny friend doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."

Morgana finds herself laughing despite the years of depression and heartache infiltrating her brain. "That's Merlin, I guess." Gwaine smiles but doesn't say anything back. "You are aware that you're staring."

He shakes himself. "I'm sorry, you just seem so familiar."

She smiles blindingly because _he feels it too_ and this is the happiest moment of her life. "I get that a lot."

Gwaine laughs. "I doubt that, pretty girl like you does not get easily mistaken for someone else." Morgana blushes. "This your first day?"

The former princess nods. "Yes."

The charming smirk comes back and he offers her his arm. "Allow me to show you around, _milady._" They are walking by a lovely flower bush filled with fragile white petals when he picks one and puts it in her hair. "For the lovely lady." He adds.

Morgana Pendragon didn't take the flower the first time.

She's taking it now.

* * *

**Okay, um...I don't really know what just happened there. I think it's pretty kick-ass but you guys let me know. **

**Reviews get you cyber-Gwaines! Kinda like cyber-cookies but much yummier ;)**

**Love Always,**

**Spit-fire Extraordinaire **


End file.
